


Helena Flexes her Wings

by TonySawicki



Series: Helena Flexes Her Wings [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Nonsense, Sibling Bonding, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki
Summary: This is some lighthearted nonsense wherein Helena joins Felix for some clubbing~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Orphan Black or profit from this in any way.  
> It's possible that there will be more chapters for some continuation of the story; I realize it ends a bit awkwardly as it is.

It was just after nine when Sarah got home. “Sorry, Fe, I’m here now!” She called as she secured the sliding door with its screwdriver and went about unbuttoning her coat.

“It’s fine,” Felix waved a hand dismissively. “The good crowd doesn’t usually get in until after ten anyway. I’m just sorry to cut your date short. How is our favorite little lumberjack?” He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“Geez, hardly home thirty seconds and you’re on me for details,” Sarah said, but she couldn’t help smiling a little. “Cal’s _fine_ , that’s all you get. You didn’t cut my date short; I guess I can’t expect you to look after Helena anytime I want to see Cal— you have a life, too.” Helena had been on another kick of wandering off and losing contact with anyone for days or weeks at a time if she was left to her own devices for more than an hour or two. Sarah wasn’t about to lose her twin yet again, and had been trading off with Felix spending evenings with her.

“You’ve finally learned that, have you?” Felix said, comparing a couple of potential shirts for the evening.

“Where are you going?” Helena asked. They had nearly forgotten she was there as she was quietly focused on another slightly-creepy bible-collage art project. This one had more colors than the one already hanging on the fridge, but it was still unconventional. Since she’d been staying with Felix, he had greatly encouraged her artistic endeavors as a healthy way of working through feelings. They had an agreement that she could use any of his supplies as long as she didn’t interfere with his own art work, or hiss at him.

“Oy, hello to you too, Meathead,” Sarah said, heading over to the table where Helena was working. “How’s that coming? You haven’t made trouble for Felix, yeah?” She eyed the trail of glue that went from one edge of the table, across diagonally and down the leg on the other side.

“Hardly trouble. We’re out of sweet pickles again,” Felix said, buttoning a tight metallic blue shirt in front of the mirror. “Otherwise she’s an angel.”

Helena smiled. She greatly preferred that nickname to Sarah’s more commonly used “meathead.” It reminded her of Kira, and any connection she had with her niece brought her much happiness. “Where is brother-sestra going?” She asked again.

Sarah shrugged. “Out on the town. Oy, Fe, where you headin’ tonight?”

Felix ruffled his hair and said, “Wherever the night takes me. I’m hitting the clubs… I’m hoping I might run into that cute bartender from the other night.” Catching the look on Sarah’s face he scoffed, “Not ‘run into’ like _that_ , I’m satisfied with Colin!” He smirked. “For now. But there’s no harm in a bit of flirting!”

“Clubs?” Helena said. She was suddenly grinning. “Could I come along with you to the clubs?”

Sarah raised an eyebrow. “Helena, I don’t think it’s your scene. It’s just a lot of noise and people, why do you think you’d wanna go?”

Helena shrugged sheepishly. “I like the dancing.”

Felix paused in his application of eyeliner to look over at the sisters. “You like dancing? Club dancing?” Felix had a hard time picturing this. It was easier for Sarah to imagine, but she didn’t like it.

“I don’t know, I think maybe not tonight, yeah?” Sarah said gently. “I mean, you heard him, Felix is hoping to do some flirting—”

“I can be wingman!” Helena suggested. Felix gave Sarah a look. “I can be a good wingman.” She dragged Sarah over to Felix’s mirror and said, “See, ‘Oh yes, Felix is very sexy bad boy with nice sheets on his bed. He is my brother-sestra and I can recommend him to you.’” While she demonstrated, she mimed holding a cocktail and showed her casual, friendly attitude. When she finished, she looked from Felix to Sarah, hopefully. Felix was simply staring at her, open-mouthed, while Sarah was trying not to laugh. 

After a moment of this, Felix spoke. “GOD, no.”

Helena looked heartbroken. “Please, Felix? It would be fun!”

“Hafta admit, Fe, she’d make a better wingman for you than I ever do,” Sarah smirked.

“Absolutely not,” Felix said, putting the cap on his eyeliner and moving to find a belt.

“Oh, come on, Fe!” Sarah said.

“Yes, come _on_ , Fe!” Helena echoed.

Felix paused, tilting his head back. “…No. Just no. Sarah, you came home early and everything so I could go out _alone_!”

Sarah felt a pang of guilt. It was true that Felix had rarely had time to himself these days. But she didn’t usually see Helena so excited about something, nor did she see her choosing to do something with _out_ Sarah.

“Felix,” Helena looked pleadingly at him. “I promise I will not be making trouble for you. I want only to dance. And drink.”

“I seem to recall last time you went out drinking and dancing, you had to get carted off in a cop car after nearly popping a bloke’s eyes out!” Felix countered.

“Yes, but,” Helena bit her lip. “That… was another time. This is a new day. This day I am wingman and not troubling Felix.”

Felix groaned. “FINE. Fine, just this once, all right? But you can’t wear that, if you’re going with me.”

Helena looked as though she might cry, and embraced Felix tightly. “Thank you. I will show you. I can be fun at the clubs.”

“C’mon, meathead,” Sarah said, pulling Helena off her brother, still trying not to laugh. “Let’s find you something to wear, yeah?”

 

 

“Now, don’t hit anyone, don’t talk to strangers, and don’t leave without telling me,” Felix said as the two of them entered the first club an hour later.

Helena’s eyes seemed to light up as she took it all in, and she was already bouncing on the balls of her feet, moving jerkily with the rhythm of the crowd as Felix started to weave his way through dancing people and away from her.

“OH!” Suddenly he turned and came back to her, speaking in a low voice. “And don’t accept any drugs from anyone. I know it’s a party and they might offer them, but it’s a no-no.”

“Why is it no-no?” Helena shouted back, trying to be heard over the music. “Felix takes the drugs, yes?”

Felix looked around and moved slightly closer and quieter, “ _Yes_ , but _Felix_ is not a known merry murderess, and I don’t know what we can expect from you if you are uninhibited… more so.”

Helena looked dimly disappointed, but nodded and watched Felix as he shimmied back through the crowd, looking for someone he knew. For a moment, Helena regretted coming along. She felt very alone at the edge of the dance floor with so many restrictions on her. But the beat was good, and so she decided to join the fray and lose herself in the dance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nonsense and ridiculously cheesy but hey man it's all in good fun, let us have some fun.

Felix had spent almost an hour on the dance floor when he decided to head over to the bar for a drink. He sometimes enjoyed just the closeness and gyrating of the crowd without a cloud of intoxication surrounding him, but now he needed to cool down some. He winked at the bartender as he ordered his drink, though he was disappointed to see the guy he’d been hoping to run into wasn’t working tonight. He accepted his martini and turned, leaning back against the bar as he let his eyes roam over the club. Now where had Helena gotten to?

He didn’t have to wonder for long as his eyes fell on a cluster in one corner of the dance floor that was moving in a significantly more wild and erratic manner than the music called for. Helena was at the center of it, clearly blissed out on some other plane of existence as the rhythm coursed through her, and surrounding her were a half-dozen people who seemed totally magnetized by her raw and unbridled energy, feeding off it. A few further out tried, with rather poor results, to imitate her movements, watching her with a combination of fear and admiration on their faces.

Felix was about to walk over when he wondered whether he really ought to interrupt. She was evidently enjoying herself and had earned herself something of a fan club. Maybe he didn’t need to pull her away from a rare situation in which she seemed to be comfortable being herself. He finished off his drink and turned back to the bar, leaning his forearms on it. The bartender he’d wanted to flirt with wasn’t here, but the one working was honestly pretty cute too. Felix waved him over with a grin.

“Haven’t seen you here before,” Felix said, after ordering another drink. “Where’s Jamie tonight?”

The bartender shrugged and flipped his dark hair back from his face a little. “It’s not my usual night, but Jamie called out. Guess he has the flu.”

Felix waggled his eyebrows. “I suppose I should thank whoever gave it to him.”

“Yes, whoever spreads the plague has given Felix the opportunity to see your very sexy eyes,” said a voice beside him.

Felix turned in some horror to see Helena leaning on the bar, her hair sticking a little to her forehead with sweat. The bartender raised an eyebrow.

“Helena, what are you _doing_?” Felix hissed.

She looked at him as if the answer was obvious. “I told you, I can be wingman, I’m helping.”

“Don’t, please,” Felix replied, and turned back to the bartender with a grin. “Sorry about that, don’t mind her. I’m afraid I didn’t get your name?”

Helena opted to ignore Felix’s pleas of leaving him to do his flirting solo, and interjected again, “This is unusual, because he gets all the names of all the pretty boys normally.” She gave Felix a slight nudge with her elbow to get him to notice what a useful participant she was being in this conversation.

He elbowed her back, a little less gently, and gave a fake laugh. “She’s just being, ha ha, so funny, isn’t she?”

The bartender smirked at him and slid a coaster towards him before walking to the other end of the bar to serve some other customers.

Felix shot Helena a glare. “Thank you very much, but I can handle this myself.”

“Oh yes, you can,” Helena tilted her head and pulled the coaster closer to Felix, rotating it to face him better. “But you cannot say I didn’t help.” She bit her lip and grinned at him.

Felix peered at the coaster where the bartender had written “Vik” and a phone number just beneath. His mouth opened in surprise and he picked it up, folding it to jam into his pocket. “Very well, I think you’ve made your point,” he said, half-smiling at Helena. “Can I buy you a drink then?”

Helena considered for a moment, then shook her head. “I don’t need you to spend your money buying me drinks.”

Felix gave her a dubious look. “What, you have your own money? How’s that?”

“No, I have no money either,” Helena shook her head. “But there are other ways to get drinks.” She leaned her cheek on her fist and batted her eyelashes. It was slightly disconcerting. “I will use my charm.”

“Right then, you do that." Felix finished his drink and pushed away from the bar, leaving his glass on the counter. “Let’s leave in twenty, head to the next place, yeah? We’ll meet at the front.”

Helena nodded and waved her hand, encouraging him to go get a bit more dancing in while she stayed where she was.

 

Stepping out of the cab at the next club, both Helena and Felix were a little buzzed. Helena was bouncing in a kind of quiet excitement and Felix was thinking about texting Colin to ask if he wanted to meet up—of if not, if he’d mind Felix hooking up with someone for the night. He sometimes had a difficult time keeping his flirting reigned in to just flirting once he’d had a few drinks, and Helena almost seemed determined to get him laid.

Once they were inside, they settled at a small, high table near the bar to get their bearings and their booze, a waiter in a tight tank top sauntering over to take their order. They ordered drinks and Felix pulled out his phone to text Colin as the waiter walked away.

Helena watched him go, her head cocked. “There are many nice men here, Felix. I can see why you like this club.”

Felix glanced up from his phone briefly. “True. One of my favorites for that very reason.”

Helena watched the crowd until the waiter returned a moment later with their beverages. He leaned on their table as he passed Felix his, clearly checking him out, and Helena saw an opportunity to strike. “I am so sorry, my good-looking brother-sestra, about the heartbreak you have recently suffered,” she announced a bit loudly.

Felix flicked his eyes to her, finally sliding his phone back into his pocket. “Heartbreak?”

Helena kicked his shin under the table. “I _know_ you haven’t forgotten, you are so vulnerable right now it is making your brain slipping. But that is why we can come out tonight, to embrace the moments and move forward from the pain.”

Felix scowled at her at first, but, seeing the sympathetic look the (rather admittedly attractive) waiter was giving him, he decided to play along. “I know, I know, but it’s hard for me to move on from someone I gave myself to so _fully_.” He leaned his face on his hand in a dramatic gesture.

“You did,” Helena said, patting his arm as she kept her eyes on the waiter, who still hadn’t left their table. “You are always so giving. Very sweet, always good at giving and also receiving.”

Felix almost broke at that comment, but turned it into a sort of half-sob. After quickly downing his drink, he wiped an imaginary tear and stood up from the table saying, “Come on, I need to release some of this… emotional turmoil on the dance floor.” He moved off, swaying his hips as he went.

Helena stayed behind a moment, finishing her drink. The waiter took their glasses and then after a brief hesitation stopped Helena just as she was getting up. He handed her a napkin, his phone number hastily scrawled on it.

“In case he’s looking for… a connection,” he shrugged almost bashfully. “I’m Eric.”

Helena accepted the napkin, beaming, and went onto the dance floor herself, taking her time finding Felix as she writhed jerkily to the music. Before long she got caught up in it, her hands roaming over her body and then extending into the air overhead as she came alive, some animalistic embodiment of the rhythm itself.

It was Felix who eventually found his way back to her, taking a moment to appreciate how fully immersed in the dance she was before getting her attention. “Actually, I may need you to teach me some of your moves.”

She grinned, taking both of his hands, pulling him into her orbit of twisting gyration for a bit as she passed him the napkin she’d still had clutched in her fist. “Dancing moves or moves with with the boys?”

“Maybe a little of both,” Felix said, bumping her with his hip. He looked at the phone number before shaking his head and tucking the napkin into his pocket with the coaster from earlier. “You still trying to prove a point or something, see how many guys you can tally up for me?”

“I do not feel I need to prove anything,” Helena said. “I am sure _Eric_ and _Viktor_ would not like you to think this about them.”

“Fair enough, then what’s it about?”

Helena shrugged. “Like sport.”

Felix snorted, pausing in his dance to look at her. “You think they’d like to be thought of that way much better?”

“I am still searching for the right boy for you. My eyes are open,” she assured him, turning away as the music changed to something with a faster and wilder beat.

 

Throughout the night she always seemed to find Felix just as he started chatting up a new guy, and a couple times he caught her entering his own phone number into someone’s phone without even asking him, but he had to admit she had good taste.

When they hit the third club, a little less steady on their feet, but still in high spirits, Felix nudged Helena as he saw her scanning the dance floor with searching eyes. “Oy. You know you don’t have to find ‘the right boy’ for me, yeah? I’m not even really looking right now.”

Helena shrugged, not taking her eyes off the throng of people before her. “Maybe I don’t find him right now. Maybe not tonight, maybe not this year, but my eyes stay open, and when I find him I will get him to you.”

Felix couldn’t help but find that kind of touching, if slightly disturbing, and he felt a rush of familial affection for Helena. The two greatly enjoyed the rest of their night mostly together. Felix forgot any real interest in getting laid for the time being and instead came to learn and appreciate a lot more about this sestra of his. They made a great team and ended up dancing quite a bit more before retiring to Felix’s loft exhausted but cheerful, well past four in the morning.

When Sarah Manning woke the next morning she found her siblings sprawled across Felix’s bed, still dressed in last night’s club clothes. She smirked a bit as she spotted the evidence of their night out: no less than eight phone numbers, all on napkins, coasters, and torn scraps of paper, tossed in a crumpled pile on the kitchen counter. “Looks like Helena really is better cut out to be Fe’s wingman than I am,” she muttered to herself as she put on some coffee. It wasn’t any surprise though really; aren’t angels known by their wings?


End file.
